Beyblade Untamed Love
by Darkiekun
Summary: This is a Story about the Bladebreakers. Will Tyson and Kai ever admit they are more than just friends? Will they ever admit they was friends in the first place? And will Tyson stop messing everything up?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untamed love  
Author: Darkiekun  
Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson  
Warnings: Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,  
Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Beyblade'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

Beyblade – Untamed Love  
[Chapter One]

The crowd was cheering and the lights where bright. Chants of 'Tyson, Tyson, Tyson!' Heard all the way around the stadium. Laughing and grinning like a Cheshire cat Tyson waved to his fans after winning the title of Beyblade World Champion once again.

Yawning Tyson woke up from his slumber rubbing his eyes as he lay spread out over his futon. "Man that was a nice dream" He grinned to himself

"Only lacking my trophy" He muttered to himself before sitting up leaning back on his arms and looked up at the ceiling. Tyson was the world Champ but he didn't feel like he was any more. With Kenny and the others whining about everything and even more training he felt like he was a beginner again.

Tyson picked himself up wearing his yellow shirt and his boxers leaving the rest of his belongings in a mess around his futon. His socks slid along the floor as he couldn't be bothered picking up his feet. His un gloved hand messing with his hair. He took his pony tail out and stretched letting his hair be free for a moment before turning the corner and 'Crash' Tyson bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Yo watch it man" Tyson whined "Right on my behind" He groaned rubbing his butt before looking up seeing who was there. The leader of the BladeBreakers Kai Hiwatari stood there arms crossed looking down at the girly looking Tyson since his hair was down. Kai rolled his brown eyes for a moment before Tyson got back up and put his hair back up too.

"Yo Kai" He grinned playfully at his friend that didn't actually act like a friend sometimes.

"You should be training already, Kenny has the others working already" He said to him

"I came to drag your lazy ass there." He said to him watching Tyson just wave him away

"Yeah yeah later but first I hear Gramps is cooking up grub" He said happily before sneaking past Kai and headed off , only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged off to practice.

"Kai! I can't work on an empty stomach" He muttered Just giving up since the other wasn't listening to him. His stomach louder than a lawn mower right about now.

Once they arrived Max sniggered seeing a half dressed Tyson being dragged into the training room "Hey there Tyson! Fancy seeing you so early" He laughed,

"Tyson about time!" Kenny called

"Dizzy Tyson's arrived we need data pronto and..." Kenny went on with himself as normal to the computer captured bit-beast.

Tyson was dropped head first on the floor by Kai who didn't care and walked off quietly.

"Tch Kai could be more gentile" Tyson muttered quietly before rubbing his head and stood up. Kenny ran over handing over Dragoon and a launcher "Since you forgot to take it with you yesterday I took the opportunity to enhance a few things on your blade" He said angry for a moment before bragging about new things as normal.

"Yo thanks chief!" He said happily before setting up his blade on the launcher and dived in front of Ray who was busy training. "Go Dragoon!" He grinned launching into the stadium with Ray getting squeals off Kenny "No Tyson don't do that!" He whined quickly. "Huh why not?" Tyson numbed before hearing a shatter. Dragoon defenitly had an upgrade, Ray's Driger Beyblade was now in pieces over the stadium. "Driger..." Ray mumbled falling on his knees staring at the broken blade.

"Holy crap" Tyson yelped "How did I do that?" He panicked and got hit over the head by Kai. "Tyson!" He snapped and shook his head. Tyson went to pick up Dragoon but it spun off. The Beyblade glowed an evil Red. "Dragoon?" He muttered before Dragoon came out of his blade no longer the calming blue dragon but a red angry rampaging Dragoon. "Dragoon!" Tyson called rather worried now. Kenny was typing away worrying "This is why you should wait for me to tell you everything Tyson!"

"Well if you would have told me there was more to learn I could have..."

"SHUT UP TYSON YOU NEVER LISTEN ANYWAY!" Kenny shouted at him causing Tyson's shoulders to limp slightly not really liking being shouted at by Kenny. Kai watched them before shaking his head. Dragoon spun off as Max tried to chase it. The ceiling vibrating dust falling from the roof. Holes beginning to form in the roof and on the floor. "We have to Calm Dragoon down" Kai said simply "Then let's challenge him!" Max cheered "That should make Dragoon happy right?"

Kai nodded and launched a new version of Dranzer that Tyson hadn't seen. Both Kai and Max had new blades and they both launched and went after Dragoon.

Dragoon soon had a hole in the wall causing the house to shake. "Man this isn't good" Tyson muttered. "DRAGOON!" He shouted with hints of tears in his eyes. Everyone seemed so mad at him and he didn't get why. Dragoon responded and soon went back into the blade and just stopped spinning. Kenny ran off to the blade picking it up and pulled out the bit-chip so Dragoon couldn't do anything stupid in the blade.

"Yo Ray I'm Sorr..." He started only to get shoved by an angry Ray and Ray just stormed off in a mood. "Ray..." Tyson whined looking at Kai, Max and Kenny. Kenny shook his head and went after Ray quickly and Max laughed weakly before heading after Kenny and Ray.

Tyson sighed sadly just sitting there on the messy floor. He had messed everything up after only just waking up. Kai walked over hitting his head slightly "You really need to grow up" He said to him with a small glare. "I didn't know this would happen!" Tyson snapped at him.

"Your the champion and Kenny is trying to make you better! Grow up and Act like the champion!" Kai growled before walking off

"Act like the champion?..." Tyson frowned "Maybe I don't want to be some stuck up Champion like you!" Tyson called standing up in a bad mood before walking off though the hole in the wall.

Kai paused his step at Tyson's words and glanced back seeing him gone. He glanced to the floor before heading off after the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untamed love  
Author: Darkiekun  
Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson  
Warnings: Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,  
Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Beyblade'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

-

Beyblade – Untamed Love  
[Chapter Two]

After a few hours The gang where back to normal and Kenny was busy fixing up Ray's new blade. Max and Ray hunted around before returning "Chief I can't find Tyson anywhere..." Max said with a sad pout on his face.

"Me either Chief" Ray said hands on his hips sadly.

"Oh Maybe we shouldn't have shouted, Tyson is useless without food in the morning" Kenny muttered rubbing the back of his head. "And all this happens just before the tournament too!" He cried stressing out slightly.

"Calm down we have a week before them and soon as we find Tyson we can get him to control it right? When we find him anyway" Ray sighed.

"Can't be that hard just lay out some food and he will come back" Max joked lightly sitting himself down.

Ray leaned on the wall before watching Kai just carrying on training as if nothing had happened. Ray thought it was half familiar. When Kai Left Tyson acted as if nothing had happened and now Kai was doing the same thing.

Kai refused to care and he wouldn't show he wanted to look for the blue haired idiot.

'What kind of Champion runs off after just being shouted at?' He thought to himself in a small mood.

Max, Ray and Kenny got up and headed off out "He has to be somewhere. We just aren't looking hard enough" Max said quietly as they left.

Kai watched them go before standing up straight "You can come out now" Kai muttered before turning seeing the idiot Tyson appear out of his hidey hole. "How did you know I was there?" Tyson muttered hands in his pockets. "You always are" He said simply before looking around at the other. "Then why not rat me out? Seems something that you would do" He muttered quietly leaning on a wall in a mood.

Kai walked over to him and put his hand to his chin forcing Tyson to look at him "I was going to but I thought I'd see what you would do next" He said to him simply. Tyson watched him with a frown still on his face. "I hate you"  
"I hate you too" Kai muttered simply. "Can't even control Dragoon"

"Shut up!" Tyson snapped at him "I can to!" He siad "I'll show you I can! I will..." Tyson trailed off realising how close Kai actually was to him. He blushed slightly before forcing his chin out of the others grip.

"Just go away Kai" Tyson said trying to get past him but Kai put his arms either side of Tyson so he couldn't "Make me" Kai said to him "Make me go away! I'm the leader I have to deal with people like you..." He muttered "Being such a pain only thinking about himself and not everyone else." He said to him

Tyson sniggered "Talking about yourself?" He asked smirking at Kai who glared at him.

"Oh shut up Tyson you are an idiot and a big selfish guy who thinks 'Hey I'm champ I don't need to do anything I'm better than you all'" He said to him "Grow up Tyson there are better people than you out there ready to knock you off your thrown" He snapped to him. "Once day I'll be glad to knock you off" He said to him simply. "I've heard that before" Tyson muttered in a small mood "And I still beat you." He said "you and your perfect Beyblade"

Kai just frowned at him "There is nothing left for me to say" He said simply moving away slightly before moving back again, Tyson had grabbed him yanking him back "Kai!" He called as some of the roof fell down. Tyson yelped slightly as it landed on the floor. Kai was glad Tyson had pulled him back staring at the piece that could have landed on him. He looked at Tyson who just grinned sheepishly and Kai just smirked slightly "Second time you save me and make me smirk" He said to the other. "Yeah well I wouldn't let a team mate die so easily" He teased softly before going wide eyed as Kai was now kissing him.

Tyson stayed still for a moment before kissing him back. He didn't know why he was but he wanted it. Kai took the others arms and pulled them above Tyson's head slowly and pinned them thereTyson's shirt moving up slightly showing off his stomuch as he did so. They kissing roughly as if there was no tomorrow and as if it was forbidden.

Kai stopped the kiss for air looking down at the other for a moment taking a deep breath before letting Tyson go and turned walking off. Tyso's arm went to grab Kai's scarf missing by milimeters. "Kai..." He muttered confused by what just happened.

"Forget it... you should find the others" Kai muttered to him like he was trash and left the room. Tyson stood there quietly a soft blush on his chubby cheeks. "What...was that..."

To be Continued...Title: Untamed love  
Author: Darkiekun  
Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson  
Warnings: Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,  
Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Beyblade'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

-

Beyblade – Untamed Love  
[Chapter Two]

After a few hours The gang where back to normal and Kenny was busy fixing up Ray's new blade. Max and Ray hunted around before returning "Chief I can't find Tyson anywhere..." Max said with a sad pout on his face.

"Me either Chief" Ray said hands on his hips sadly.

"Oh Maybe we shouldn't have shouted, Tyson is useless without food in the morning" Kenny muttered rubbing the back of his head. "And all this happens just before the tournament too!" He cried stressing out slightly.

"Calm down we have a week before them and soon as we find Tyson we can get him to control it right? When we find him anyway" Ray sighed.

"Can't be that hard just lay out some food and he will come back" Max joked lightly sitting himself down.

Ray leaned on the wall before watching Kai just carrying on training as if nothing had happened. Ray thought it was half familiar. When Kai Left Tyson acted as if nothing had happened and now Kai was doing the same thing.

Kai refused to care and he wouldn't show he wanted to look for the blue haired idiot.

'What kind of Champion runs off after just being shouted at?' He thought to himself in a small mood.

Max, Ray and Kenny got up and headed off out "He has to be somewhere. We just aren't looking hard enough" Max said quietly as they left.

Kai watched them go before standing up straight "You can come out now" Kai muttered before turning seeing the idiot Tyson appear out of his hidey hole. "How did you know I was there?" Tyson muttered hands in his pockets. "You always are" He said simply before looking around at the other. "Then why not rat me out? Seems something that you would do" He muttered quietly leaning on a wall in a mood.

Kai walked over to him and put his hand to his chin forcing Tyson to look at him "I was going to but I thought I'd see what you would do next" He said to him simply. Tyson watched him with a frown still on his face. "I hate you"  
"I hate you too" Kai muttered simply. "Can't even control Dragoon"

"Shut up!" Tyson snapped at him "I can to!" He said "I'll show you I can! I will..." Tyson trailed off realising how close Kai actually was to him. He blushed slightly before forcing his chin out of the others grip.

"Just go away Kai" Tyson said trying to get past him but Kai put his arms either side of Tyson so he couldn't "Make me" Kai said to him "Make me go away! I'm the leader I have to deal with people like you..." He muttered "Being such a pain only thinking about himself and not everyone else." He said to him

Tyson sniggered "Talking about yourself?" He asked smirking at Kai who glared at him.

"Oh shut up Tyson you are an idiot and a big selfish guy who thinks 'Hey I'm champ I don't need to do anything I'm better than you all'" He said to him "Grow up Tyson there are better people than you out there ready to knock you off your thrown" He snapped to him. "Once day I'll be glad to knock you off" He said to him simply. "I've heard that before" Tyson muttered in a small mood "And I still beat you." He said "you and your perfect Beyblade"

Kai just frowned at him "There is nothing left for me to say" He said simply moving away slightly before moving back again, Tyson had grabbed him yanking him back "Kai!" He called as some of the roof fell down. Tyson yelped slightly as it landed on the floor. Kai was glad Tyson had pulled him back staring at the piece that could have landed on him. He looked at Tyson who just grinned sheepishly and Kai just smirked slightly "Second time you save me and make me smirk" He said to the other. "Yeah well I wouldn't let a team mate die so easily" He teased softly before going wide eyed as Kai was now kissing him.

Tyson stayed still for a moment before kissing him back. He didn't know why he was but he wanted it. Kai took the others arms and pulled them above Tyson's head slowly and pinned them there Tyson's shirt moving up slightly showing off his stomach as he did so. They kissing roughly as if there was no tomorrow and as if it was forbidden.

Kai stopped the kiss for air looking down at the other for a moment taking a deep breath before letting Tyson go and turned walking off. Tyso's arm went to grab Kai's scarf missing by millimetres. "Kai..." He muttered confused by what just happened.

"Forget it... you should find the others" Kai muttered to him like he was trash and left the room. Tyson stood there quietly a soft blush on his chubby cheeks. "What...was that..."

To be Continued...


End file.
